1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to dual direction pump, and more particularly to a pump that enables a user to pump air with both hands in opposite directions simultaneously so as to keep balance in opposite sides of the pump.
2. Prior Art Description
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional air pump has a head 2 and a pump barrel 4. The head 2 includes a nozzle 6 for aligning with the inlet on the bike tire (not shown) and a positioning lever 8 for securing and releasing the engagement of the nozzle 6 to the inlet of the bike tire. The pump barrel 4 includes a cylinder 7, a pump spindle 5 reciprocally movable with respect to the cylinder 7 and a handle 10 securely engaged with the distal end of the pump spindle 5 to control the movement of the pump spindle 5.
When the pump is in use, the user aligns the nozzle 6 with the inlet of the bike tire and pivots the positioning lever 8 to secure the engagement between the nozzle 6 and the inlet of the bike tire. Then, the user holds the handle 10 to move the pump spindle 5 reciprocally within the cylinder 7 to pump the air into the bike tire. However, due to the design of this kind of pump, the user can only operate the pump in one direction. That is, the user can only use the right hand to control the movement of the pump spindle 5 and the left hand to overcome the displacement caused by the reciprocal movement of the pump spindle 5. Furthermore, due to the movement of the right hand and the holding to the handle 10, a distance of the pump spindle 5 is wasted. Again, when the air pump of this kind is not in use, because the structure is fixed, the air pump takes a large space in storage.
The present invention provides an improved air pump enabling the user to operate the pump in two opposite directions simultaneously to readily balance the force applied to the air pump to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved air pump having two handles, two pump spindles a distal end of which is securely connected to one of the handles and two pump barrels each having one of the pump spindles reciprocally received therein. With such a structure, the air pump in accordance with the present invention enables the user to operate the air pump in two opposite directions easily.
Another objective of the invention is to provide an improved air pump having two foldable handles, such that the air pump takes only little space when stored.